The secrets of magic
by Hikari Apple Juice
Summary: 19 years after defeat voldemort 5 young exeptional witches will enter to Hogwarts and meet each other. they will realize they are more powerful than they though... enough to save hogwarts from the catastrophe? maybe.. or at least thats what they think but later they will discover that their powers are less than nothing compared to the terrible dark magic they have just realeased.
1. Chapter 1

_** The secrets of magic...**_

_well Ill update first a small sinopsis about my story 8D hope ya like and dont leave without leaving a comment!_

Sinopsis: The magic world is now save, or at least that is what everyone is suposed to think. after 19 years after defeat voldemort 5 particular witches have entered to Hogwarts the ancient school of witchcraft and wizardry, and there they will meet each other and other special characters, such as Albus Potter! the real son of the chosen one! but after all those happy meetings... the bad news start appearing... what is happening to Hogwats? Why are now the profesors so terrified by the forbiden forest? what is the minister of magic doing? what does he wants? what is the forbiden forest hidding? this five witches will prove they are talented witches... enough to save hogwarts from the disaster... or at least thats what they thing... until they discover with what kind of dark and dangerous magic they are playing with... until they discover the terrible and terrifing consequences of revealing secrets that should not be disclosed...


	2. Methamorphomagus

"I can't believe it" said Hikari looking her old remembrall "It has passed four years since I came here, since I came to Hogwarts!" Hikari keep looking her remembrall sit on the Hogwarts express wagon she turned her sight around and saw and let herself het lost into her memories…

4 years ago…

A white haired girl of 11 years was running alone through Diagon alley, she had white skin and her face was full of with her arms full of boxes and bags, her big dark brown eyes were confused looking around searching where should she go now. The people was pushing her from one way to another; finally she got into a big store that had a lot of little boxes everywhere of all colors, suddenly a young man appeared in front of the bar with more boxes in his hands, the child thought he looked kind and he was also handsome. "Hey are you looking for a magic wand little girl?". Said with a gentle smile and left the boxes over a table. "I'm sorry are you Mr. Olivander?" asked the girl.

"Mr. Olivander was my uncle; I am Calamum Olivander, what's your name?" The girl looked again to her list. "Oh I see... I mean! My name is Hikari Novotny and I am a Hogwarts's student" said smiling and proud to say her name as a witch, she left the boxes and bags at one side. When she left her head again Calamum was measuring the length of her right arm and looking her from head to feet, finally he turned back and returned handing her a magic wand. "11.4 inches, birch tree and fenix feather" said proudly, Hikari took the wand exited but as she touched it the wand set on fire, she shouted and the wand felt to the floor just as normal. And that's exactly what happened with 8 more wands; Hikari started thinking if she was still a witch. Suddenly another witch enter to the store she was much smaller than Hikari, even though Hikari vas not much tall (sarcasm) and she had very long black curly hair styled in two ponytails "could you please go and sit over there?" Asked Calamum to Hikari appointing to a little chair at one side of the store, the little girl walk into the store with a punch of candies in both hands. "I can get a magic wand here" said to herself. "What is your name?" the thoughts of little girl seem interrupted, "oh yes, I am Dalia Reginter" Calamum saw the eyes of the girl slowly, ran quickly deeper into the store and took another box with another magic wand, "Length: 11. 1/2, Irish Oak, core dragon scale slightly springy"

the little girl took it with none expression in her face and as quick as she touched it the magic wand flew up into the air shining and then came down again to Dalia's hand, Calamum and Hikari looked surprised the little witch. "It seems that the wand is happy to finally meet you" was the only thing Calamum could say. The little smiled happily for first time and turned to Hikari shaking exited her magic wand "look! Look! I am a witch!" Hikari only smiled at Dalia for a few of seconds before she ran out of the store.

After that Hikari tried 4 wands more then she started to feel desesperated and Calamum as well. He suddenly seemed to notice something so he looked Hikari very close. "You are a metamorphmagus right?" Hikari felt more proud of herself. "yes I am" said with a big smile "I can change my appearance as I want to" and suddenly started to change her hair color, from white to purple to red to green. "I see" said he, as he turned again to the boxes, he took one from the package he had in his hands some minutes ago and handed it to Hikari. "I like this one" said Hikari taking it " 13 inches, English oak, core of dragon heart, surprisingly swishy". And this time when Hikari took the wand this started to throw sparks of every color in all directions, "yes," assure Calamum satisficed "you were born for this wand. "Thank you" said happily Hikari and ran away exited to the store, then she stumped with someone and rolled through the floor, she saw some galleons going out from her pocket, took him quickly and returned again to Olivander's store to pay 7 galleons for the wand, and when she was pretending to leave Hikari saw the one who she stumped with; a boy of her age with beautiful green eyes and short dark brown hair, but when she looked up she saw him, and she was as that surprised that she could not even breathe, there he was! The scar in her forehead betrayed him; he was the boy who lived, the one who defeated Lord Voldemont the one Hikari's father talked always about HE WAS HARRY POTTER!


	3. New friends

**Ooookay this character is basically to present the main character, and is actually not very good, but have few thiings that are important to know for the history: hope ya like**

Hikari narration:

He smiled at me but I was too surprised that I could barely breathe so I just simply ran away from there until I got in front of the owl emporium from where a girl saw me confused, she got close to me, she was also from my same age she had dark brown eyes and hair, she was a little bit more tall that the other girl.

"Are you ok?" asked gently the girl

"Oh yes! Yes, but, have you seen him?"

"Seen who?" replied she

"Mr. Potter… Harry Potter" I answered, the expression in the face of the girl changed at the moment

"REALLY? HARRY POTTER… THE HARRY POTTER?" shouted exited and ran quickly away.

"Hikari? Have you finished buying?" asked someone at the distance, I turned back; my father was waiting for me outside of the Leaky Cauldron with my little sister at one side. I went with my father and wait till September 13.

The days passed fast, and before I noticed I was already in the Kings cross station.

My father must go to his work at magic ministry so he just left me in front of kings cross station and went away. I said goodbye with the hand and looked at the big clock… NO! it was very late, I thought as I turned and ran to the brick wall between the two platforms, but I crashed with the wall and all her luggage went flying everywhere, and people looked at me as if I was mad, "Are you stupid or what?" Asked a voice behind me, as I turned I saw a girl like me, she was just a few inches shorter and had long (and very long) chocolate brown hair. Gray eyes and olive skin. I didn't know what to say, was that girl a muggle or a witch? "Uh, sorry, eh… I… uh… I NEED GLASSES!" was the only lie I thought to excuse me.

"Please -.-"the girl pointed to the Platform signs; were 5 and 6. "Is nine and three quarters! Not five and a half. What on earth you thought you were doing? "I felt as stupid as I actually looked like. But the girl in front of her started laughing

"Now what?" I asked Angrily?

"Come with me… oh and I am Lilium, by the way"

"I am Hikari" I said as I got up, took the bags and followed Lilium, but when she do, she heard a noise behind her, she looked down; there it was a black cat with an orange stain on the right ear … Wait, this was my cat.

"Mr. Pumpkin! What are you doing here?.. oh forget it!" I said

"Who is the owner of that cat?" Asked Lilium.

"Is mine but he hates me… or at least that's what I thought. He was supposed to stay at home" The cat meowed and followed Lilium and me the rest of the way till the platform 9 ¾ they found an empty wagon at the end of the train and took a sit,

"who is that girl?" Asked Lilium to me, in front of us was a girl felt asleep with short black hair, big headphones and a muggle music reproductor.

"Um… I don't know" I answered.

"Ugh, muggle gadgets" commented Lilium watching the music reproductor.

"is she a muggle?" Asked suddenly the little black haired girl I saw at the magic wand shop jumping from the door. Wait… what the heck? Was standed in her head an owl?! Lilium saw her surprised.

"oh yes, suuuure, a muggle bought all the stuff at diagon alley! Perfectly normal, maybe she got in the wrong train. That's pretty logic really Lilium?" I said with a lot of sarcasm.

"but that sound little bit weird…" said the little girl again talking to herself.

"you don't understand sarcasm right?" this time was Lilium who asked.

"No, why?" said the girl with a big innocent smile. (Lilium palm face was epic)

"What's you name?" I asked laughing. The girl whisper to herself a few seconds and finally said:

"Oh yes! Sorry my name is Dalia Reginter" Said.

"I am Lilium" said Lilium proud "and she is… um… teriyaki?"

"its Hikari" I corrected. "Actually I remember to…"

"Where you guys did come from?" asked suddenly the girl who was asleep. She was already standed up.

"um… well, when mom and dad love each other they…" Started Lillium

"FORGET IT" Shouted the girl "my name is Pam" She said and finally let herself fall into the seat. Suddenly another girl apeared at the door, the same girl that became crazy when I told her about harry potter, appeared this time shouting:

"PAM, PAM! LOOK AT THE WINDOW!"

We all turned at it, harry potter was at the station talking with his son.

"then he is going to be in our same course" said pam


	4. The song

Hikari narration:

He smiled at me but I was too surprised that I could barely breathe so I just simply ran away from there until I got in front of the owl emporium from where a girl saw me confused, she got close to me, she was also from my same age she had dark brown eyes and hair, she was a little bit more tall that the other girl.

"Are you ok?" asked gently the girl

"Oh yes! Yes, but, have you seen him?"

"Seen who?" replied she

"Mr. Potter… Harry Potter" I answered, the expression in the face of the girl changed at the moment

"REALLY? HARRY POTTER… THE HARRY POTTER?" shouted exited and ran quickly away.

"Hikari? Have you finished buying?" asked someone at the distance, I turned back; my father was waiting for me outside of the Leaky Cauldron with my little sister at one side. I went with my father and wait till September 13.

The days passed fast, and before I noticed I was already in the Kings cross station.

My father must go to his work at magic ministry so he just left me in front of kings cross station and went away. I said goodbye with the hand and looked at the big clock… NO! it was very late, I thought as I turned and ran to the brickwallbetweenthetwo platforms, but I crashed with the wall and all her luggage went flying everywhere, and people looked at me as if I was mad, "Are youstupidor what?" Asked a voice behind me, as I turned I saw a girl like me, she was just a few inches shorter and had long (and very long) chocolate brown hair. Gray eyes and olive skin. I didn't know what to say, was that girl a muggle or a witch? "Uh, sorry, eh… I… uh… I NEED GLASSES!" was the only lie I thought to excuse me.

"Please -.-"the girl pointed to the Platform signs; were 5 and 6. "Is nine and three quarters! Not five and a half. What on earth you thought you were doing? "I felt as stupid as I actually looked like. But the girl in front of her started laughing

"Now what?" I asked Angrily?

"Come with me… oh and I am Lilium, by the way"

"I am Hikari" I said as I got up, tookthe bagsand followedLilium, but when she do, she heard a noise behind her, she looked down; there it was a black cat withan orange stainon the right ear … Wait, this was my cat.

"Mr. Pumpkin! What are you doing here?.. oh forget it!" I said

"Who is the owner of that cat?" Asked Lilium.

"Is mine but he hates me… or at least that's what I thought. He was supposed to stay at home" The cat meowed and followed Lilium and me the rest of the way till the platform 9 ¾ they found an empty wagon at the end of the train and took a sit,

"who is that girl?" Asked Lilium to me, in front of us was a girl felt asleep with short black hair, big headphones and a muggle music reproductor.

"Um… I don't know" I answered.

"Ugh, muggle gadgets" commented Lilium watching the music reproductor.

"is she a muggle?" Asked suddenly the little black haired girl I saw at the magic wand shop jumping from the door. Wait… what the heck? Was standed in her head an owl?! Lilium saw her surprised.

"oh yes, suuuure, a muggle bought all the stuff at diagon alley! Perfectly normal, maybe she got in the wrong train. That's pretty logic really Lilium?" I said with a lot of sarcasm.

"but that sound little bit weird…" said the little girl again talking to herself.

"you don't understand sarcasm right?" this time was Lilium who asked.

"No, why?" said the girl with a big innocent smile. (Lilium palm face was epic)

"What's you name?" I asked laughing. The girl whisper to herself a few seconds and finally said:

"Oh yes! Sorry my name is Dalia Reginter" Said.

"I am Lilium" said Lilium proud "and she is… um… teriyaki?"

"its Hikari" I corrected her. "Actually I remember to…"

"Where you guys did come from?" asked suddenly the girl who was asleep. She was already standing up.

"Um… well, when mom and dad love each other they…" Started Lilium

"FORGET IT" Shouted the girl "my name is Pam" She said and finally let herself fall into the seat. Suddenly another girl appeared at the door, the same girl that became crazy when I told her about harry potter, appeared this time shouting:

"PAM, PAM! LOOK AT THE WINDOW!"

We all turned back at the window and there was harry potter saying goodbye to one of his sons.

"Did you know that his wife: Ginny Potter Weasley is the captain of the English team of quiditch?" shouted pam at us very excited.

"I know Mr. Potter is very kind but perhaps his sons must be so arrogant and selfish." Said Lilium looking at the window.

"Hmmm… perhaps they are good persons." said Dalia.

"Well at least Mr. and Mrs. Potter are awesome!" said the unknown girl. Suddenly she realized about the presence of Lilium, Dalia and me. – Oh sorry, my name is Elliot! I am happy to meet you!

"Oh! And I am Pam by the way."

"Is a pleasure pam and Elliot." Said Dalia, Lilium and me at the same time. I looked again at the window. Mr. Potter was saying good bye with the hand to his sons that were already in the wagon.

"My father is always talking about him.I said happily. And in that moment the train started moving, the movement of the train push us to the seats. Once we were siting in the train a strange silence started. After some minutes pam said looking at the window:

"In which house would you like to be?" we keep silent so she answered.—I would like to be in Ravenclaw. All my families have been there.

"Are all in your family wizards?"asked Elliot.

"Yup. All of them. What about yours?"

"Only my aunt and me. And she was in Gryffindor. But I guess I would like Hufflepuff too. And you Dalia?" Asked finally. Dalia was eating pumpkin cakes (seriously I don't know here the heck did she took it from.)

"Oh! Well my family has been between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for generations, I can't choose by myself. " she looked at Lilium and me.

"Um. Well everyone I know in my family are wizards and... Well Ravenclaw would be pretty fine" said Lilium.

"Only the family of my mom is muggle. My dad and his family is full of wizards all from Slytherin, I'll be proud to be in Slytherin!" I said

"But… I thought only the evil wizards were in Slytherin!" said Elliot. I felt angry bout his comment but I said nothing. Suddenly I realized Elliot was looking terrified at me.

"What?"I asked surprised.

"Y-your hair! It was dark brown and… now is red!" tried to say Elliot. Before I could say a world Dalia stand in the middle of the wagon.

"She is a metamorphmagus!"

"She is a what?!" asked Elliot.

"A metamorphmagus! Is a wizard who can change his physical aspect however he wants to, the difference of this magical ability is that this is given from parents to sons. This ability cannot be acquired or learned. The characteristics of wizards and other subjects page 72." (we just can't hide our surprised faces)

The trim was pretty long but we finally arrived at Hogwarts… and… oh my god! It was the biggest building I has ever seen! Everything happened very quickly till Elliot, Lilium, Dalia, Pam and me were in front of the choosing hat. As fast as we entered in the big hall the choosing hat started singing a song.

_Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Slytherin and Ravenclaw Don't you know? These houses aren't different at all. Once they were good friends want to know what happen then? The arrogance came between them Destroying a beautiful friendship But now we have got the chance To return back and wreck it well Let the four houses to be friends! When the big battle arrived 19 years ago as I can remember We needed union and faith. Once years ago it got lost Improve the union and the faith Then It would be too late. For Gryffindor the braves For Slytherin the astutes For Ravenclaw the wises And for Hufflepuff the generous! lets begin the choice lets discover whats your house! _

the entire big hall brust into aplauses after the hat singed.


End file.
